Min Yoongi Bulletproof Love
by UtaChan834
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah seorang agen NAMJA yang harus pindah ke SMA Bangtan sebagai YEOJA karena misi yang ia jalankan. Park Jimin, anak kepsek yang menaruh hati ke Yoongi, perlahan membantunya dalam misi dan membantunya mencintai Jimin sepenuhnya…


"Hn, tak ada misi penting hari ini, bosan sekali…"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam sebahu bersandar di dinding depan kelas 11-A. dengan kulit mulus yang seputih susu dan bibir stroberi, ia memasang muka jenuh. Waktunya hari ini sangat lengang. Ia bingung harus ngapain lagi. Jadi, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen dan tidur di ranjang empuknya. Namun, belum ada 5 langkah, ia menabrak seorang namja yang entah dimana matanya. "Ah, mian…—Yoonji?" Laki-laki bersurai blonde itu melihat ke wanita yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Hm, wae?"

"Ah! Untung aku bertemu denganmu!"

"Kau mencariku?"

"Err, sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi sebuah keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Kau seperti baru bertemu seorang dewa"

"Kau kan memang dewi~ dewi di hatiku~"

"Minggir kau"

"Eeh, tunggu! Kau mau kemana, Suga~"

"Mau beli Samyang" 'mampus gw salah ngomong'

"SAMYANG?! AKU IKUT, SUGA!"

"berisik sekali sih,"

"aku hanya terlalu bersemangat~"

"masa bodo"

"jadi aku boleh ikut atau nggak? "

"serah"

"YEY! SARANGHEYO, SUGA!"

'sumpah goblok ultimet' "Kalau masih berisik kutinggal"

"ANI~ TUNGGU AKU SUGA~"

~Min Yoongi Bulletproof Love~

Summary: Min Yoongi adalah seorang agen NAMJA yang harus pindah ke SMA Bangtan sebagai YEOJA karena misi yang ia jalankan. Park Jimin, anak kepsek yang menaruh hati ke Yoongi, perlahan membantunya dalam misi dan membantunya mencintai Jimin sepenuhnya…

Boy x Boy Rate masih T :u

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoys!

Beginilah nasib seorang Min Yoonji. Seorang anak tunggal dari orang tua yang kaya raya di Korea Selatan yang tahun ini akan berumur 18 tahun. Ayahnya seorang dokter, dan ibunya seorang…agen rahasia. Itu lho, yang seperti di pilem pilem, yang sukanya bawa senjata dan gegulingan di lantai biar ga kedengeran suaranya. Ibunya bertemu dengan ayahnya saat sedang menjalankan misi di hutan di Afrika. Saat itu ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di Afrika untuk mengobati warga yang sakit, menemukan ibunya yang diserang ular. Segera saja ayahnya mengobati ibunya Yoonji, dan pada waktu yang tepat ayahnya jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan sama halnya dengan ibunya. Ah, so sweet ya? Anj—kita lagi bahas Yoonji geble. Nah, Yoonji ini mempunyai sifat yang diturunkan ibunya, dan ayahnya juga. Ia sekarang bekerja sebagai agen rahasia seperti ibunya dulu, namun ia masih ditempatkan di Korsel. Tapi, gini-gini dia udah level master lho~ ibunya sudah berhenti bekerja sebagai agen rahasia, namun ayahnya masih bekerja sebagai dokter. Gaji seorang agen rahasia minimal 100 triliun per bulan, dan jika misinya berhasil akan ditambah lagi bonus 70%. Itu baru minimal, maksimal berapa, ya? Membayangkannya saja author sudah ngeces, makanya para reader jangan mikir tentang kekayaan Yoonji ya/lha.

Dan btw, tadi auth ngomong 'seorang perempuan', ya? Itu cuma penyamaran Yoonji. Nama sebenarnya adalah Min Yoongi. Apa bedanya sih? Beda g ama j doang geble. Dan dia itu NAMJA sayangku~ dia memakai payudara buatan dan masuk ke SMA Bangtan dengan identitas sebagai perempuan demi melaksanakan misi. Yah, sudah dua tahun ia disana. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti, namun masih belum bisa menemukan si penjahat. Yak, misinya ialah menemukan mafia yang 2 tahun ini mengancam keselamatan pemerintah, dan tentu saja negara. Dia meng hack beberapa file negara dan membuat fasilitas negara berhenti berfungsi, seperti pembuatan Kartu Tanda Kependudukan (tidak bermaksud nyinyir). Lalu beberapa surat bank juga ia curi membuat bank tersebut harus membuat surat ulang atau menutup bank nya. Dan juga menghack komputer-komputer sekolah sehingga nilai-nilai siswa yang sudah terdaftar hilang dan para siswa harus ulangan lagi T-T (sakidh anjir).

Ini cukup membuat Yoongi bingung. Bos nya bilang bahwa mafia muda itu berumur sama dengannya dan akan bersekolah di SMA Bangtan. Maka dari itu, setelah lulus SMP, ia langsung mendaftar kesana. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran, dan penyamaran paling akurat adalah dengan menjadi perempuan, namun tidak akurat juga sih/nje. Dia harus menambahkan riwayat sakit dengan keterangan kulit sensitif dan tidak diperbolehkan berenang. Walaupun dia memakai payudara buatan, dia tidak bisa menutupi 'adiknya' betul? Karena ayahnya dokter, dia dapat meyakinkan gurunya dengan mudah. Ia bingung, berapa lama lagi ia harus begini?

Dan sekarang kita beralih ke cowok berambut blonde yang menabrak Yoongi tadi. Namanya Park Jimin, dia ketua osis di SMA Bangtan. Dia idola di sekolah ini, dan juga anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dengan mukanya yang gantengnya—naudzubillahiminzalik, dengan sekali lirikan dan senyuman kecil sudah bisa membuat para cewek klepek-klepek. Entah itu adik kelas atau kakak kelas, semua mengaguminya. Dia itu teman satu kelasnya Yoongi, dan teman saat MOS pertama kali masuk sekolah. Awalnya Yoongi malas berinteraksi dengannya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap berhubungan dengannya karena ia pikir Jimin mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang mafia tersebut. Yoongi tak punya ketertarikan dengan Jimin seperti cewek lainnya. Ya iyalah, Yoongi kan cowok. Tapi Jimin selalu mendekatinya, bahkan memberinya nama panggilan khusus, yaitu Suga. Alasannya sih karena kulitnya seputih susu dan mukanya semanis gula, walaupun Yoongi tak pernah tersenyum di depannya. Apa mungkin Jimin naksir sama Yoongi? Ah, sudah puluan cowok yang menembaknya ia tolak. Ya jelaslah, dia kan cowok, masa' mau pacaran sama cowok? Pasti Jimin akan menyesal dan jijik kepadanya jika tahu bahwa Yoongi itu cowok. Dia sering sekali bersikap dingin dengan Jimin. Tapi entah kenapa anak itu ingin sekali mengenal Yoongi lebih jauh. Itu akan membuat misinya gagal total. Dan seorang agen harus selalu menjaga identitasnya. Bisa jadi kalau Jimin itu anak buah mafia yang sedang ia cari-cari? Namun menurut naluri seorang Min Yoongi, Jimin sepertinya akan banyak membantunya di masa mendatang.

Oke berhenti membicarakan Park Jimin. Sekarang ia dan Jimin sedang di dalam sebuah supermarket. Jimin mengambil satu Samyang kesukaannya, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Yoongi juga mengambil pocky rasa stroberi. Setelah selesai berbelanja, ia keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju arah apartemennya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"hei, kita kan memang satu arah~"

"kau kira aku bodoh. Kau selalu pulang pakai mobil ke perempatan sebelum supermarket"

"biarkan aku melihat tempat tinggalmu,"

"tidak akan"

"ayolah Suga~ kita sudah berteman 2 tahun tapi aku masih belum pernah mengunjungi tempat tinggalmu~"

"kita berteman?"

"YAK! Kau jahat sekali~ T-T"

"lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan berlatih menjadi kepala sekolah"

"aku tidak mau mengelola sekolah! Itu kan punya ayahku -3-"

"kalau ayahmu mati, nanti kau juga yang mengelola, bego"

"ah, terserah! Aku mau jadi artis! Agar mereka tahu ketampananku dan keahlianku dalam menari dan menyanyi!"

"dasar playboy"

"eeh?! Q-Q oh, kau cemburu karena jika aku menjadi artis aku akan dikelilingi cewek-cewek, kan~?"

"apa peduliku,"

"araa~ Suga ku cemburu ternyata~ ^3^"

"berisik! Sudah jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

"ah, aniyo! Suga tunggu aku!"

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya, namun Jimin tak kalah cepat menangkap tangan Suga. "Biarkan aku melihat rumahmu. Aku janji, hanya aku saja satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rumahmu, ya?" dengan muka memelas, ia berwanti-wanti mendengar jawaban iya dari Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit tersentak, tentu saja. Apalagi Park Jimin sedang memegang tangannya. Oke, kalua mau jujur Yoongi selalu punya perasaan aneh jika berada didekat Jimin. Ah, tapi, entahlah, Yoongi harus selalu berpikir bahwa Jimin bukan siapa-siapanya di dalam hidupnya. "Haah, baiklah. Tetapi kau harus berjanji atas apa yang katakana tadi" Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Dengan segera Jimin menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya sambal tersenyum. "Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen sementara Yoongi. Oh, ini apartemen kelas 1. Dan ini juga apartemen milik Yoongi yang ayahnya berikan pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Gila bukan? Kan auth juga mau/bacod. Yoongi membuka kamar apartemennya dengan kartu, dan melepas sepatunya. "Kau duduk saja di sana, aku akan buatkan teh" ia menunjuk ke sebuah sofa di depan tv, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh. "Umm," Jimin hanya mengangguk dan pergi duduk ke sofa. Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi datang membawa 2 buah cangkir the dan menaruhnya di meja.

"silahkan diminum,"

"baiklah, kamsahamnida. Btw, udah berapa lama kamu tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"sejak masuk sma,"

"orang tua mu pasti kaya sekali, ya…"

"tidak sekaya dirimu,"

"ayahmu kerja apa?"

"Dokter, dokter bedah"

"kalau ibumu?"

"Err… hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa"

"hee… kau punya kakak?"

"tidak. Aku anak tunggal"

"pasti kesepian, ne…"

"tidak juga. Aku lebih suka sendiri daripada ada saudara yang menyebalkan"

"setelah pulang sekolah, kau ngapain?"

"tidur"

"hanya itu?"

"makan. Bernafas"

"astaga, kau sama sekali tak punya hobi…"

"ada. Aku suka membuat lirik lagu dan bernyanyi"

"mwo? Ternyata cewek cantik sepertimu suka menyanyi…"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat karaoke kapan-kapan"

"tidak perlu. Aku sangat malas keluar"

"sebegitu malasnya kau?"

"aku mager setiap saat"

"sedang pms ya?"

"ti-tidak" 'aku ini cowok bego'

"kenapa kau menatap tehmu terus?"

"ya memang kenapa"

"kau malu menatapku?"

"buat apa malu"

"lalu tatap aku dong~"

"ngeliat kamu itu nirfaedah"

"jahat T-T mukaku ini berkah dari tuhan, tahu!"

"apa peduliku"

"geez T-T kamu ini dingin sekali~"

"kan ada AC"

"bukan itu maksudku! 3"

Tidak terasa ia dan Jimin sudah 1 jam berbincang-bincang. KRUUUK. Sip. Perut geble. Berbunyi tepat pada jam 1. "kau lapar?" tanya Jimin sambal menghabiskan tehnya. "err.. tidak terlalu…" Yoongi malu pada tamunya. "kita bisa masak Samyang bersama! Aku akan masakkan untukmu," Jimin bangkit dan mengambil Samyang miliknya dan milik Yoongi. "Eh, ta-tapi.." Yoongi yang mau mencegah Jimin akhirnya diam karena Jimin sudah di dapurnya dan memasak air. 'bego banget si ni anak,' batin Yoongi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Oh, jeongmal, Yoongi mau rebahan di kasurnya sekarang. Tapi, perutnya juga sudah mulai konser. Ya, akhirnya ia menunggu samyangnya jadi. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin membawa dua piring berisi Samyang yang sangat harum. "ah, kamsahamnida…" Yoongi mengambil piring tersebut dan langsung memakannya dengan sumpit. Laparnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. "hei, pelan-pelan makannya, nanti tersedak," ujar Jimin. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang makan sangat lahap. "cara makanmu tidak anggun sekali, yah, seperti laki-laki,"

"UHUK UHUK!"

Yoongi tersedak seketika mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jimin kaget dan langsung mengambilkannya air minum. Yoongi langsung menghabiskan setengah gelas air minum. "sudah kubilang kan, makannya pelan-pelan…" Jimin terlihat sangat khawatir. "aku tersedak bukan karena makan, itu karenamu, bodoh…" sebegitu khawatirnya Jimin kepadanya? "hah? Aku? Aku salah apa coba?" Jimin merasa tak bersalah. Memang sih, Yoongi yang shock duluan karena mengira Jimin sudah tahu bahwa dia laki-laki. "ah, sudahlah. Lanjutkan makanmu…" Yoongi kembali mengambil mie nya dengan sumpit. Mukanya memerah karena kepedesan. Sebenarnya, ia mengatakan ke Jimin kalau ia mau beli Samyang itu tidak serius, karena dia tidak tahan pedas. Eh ternyata karena tahu Jimin juga mau beli Samyang, entah kenapa dia juga mengambil Samyang. Jimin yang makan Samyang dengan tenang, melihat muka Yoongi yang memerah seperti tomat karena kepedesan. "kepedesan, eh? Kenapa beli Samyang coba?" goda Jimin. Piring Yoongi sudah bersih dari makanan.

"aku cuma ikut-ikut kamu doang," 'BANGSYAD'

Siyal. Dia salah ngomong. Kenapa dia selalu jujur kalau sama Jimin? Apa Jimin ngepelet dia yah? Jimin cuma ngeliatin Yoongi dengan muka polos. "Eh~? Ikut-ikut aku?" di dalam hatinya Jimin gemes banget liat keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Muka merahnya dengan perkataan jujurnya. Omg, Jimin mau cubit pipinya sekarang. Yoongi berusaha mengelak dengan muka merahnya. "E-eh, maksudku, sebenarnya aku beli Samyang itu untuk ibuku, ta-tapi karena kamu terlanjur masak yah, aku makan saja…" Yoongi menatap lantai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Oh tuhan. Hati Jimin apa kabar. Dada Jimin berasa udah konser Cypher part 4. Ga sabar Jimin buat ngeue gulanya yang satu ini. Aduh Jimin, sabar, masih sekolah. Yoongi yang tahu Jimin senyum-senyum gaje ke Yoongi, langsung ngelempar tatapan tajam setajam silet ke Jimin. "Kenapa, hah?!" swagnya mulai keluar lagi. "nggak, kamu manis banget sampe ngikutin apa yang aku beli~" Jimin masih senyum-senyum ga jelas. "Iih, apaan sih!" Yoongi ngelempar bantal sofa ke arah Jimin. Jimin cuma bisa ketawa. Muka Yoongi sebenernya udah ga merah gara-gara kepedesan, tapi karena malu (aww /).

"Kapan-kapan aku mampir ke tempatmu lagi ya? Bye~" Jimin berjalan keluar apartemen. Yoongi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega melepas payudara buatannya dan mengganti seragamnya. Ia rebahan di kasur empuknya. Ia melihat jam. Sudah jam 6 sore. Oh tuhan. Sudah 6 jam ia bersama Jimin? Gila. Sebegitu nyamannya dia kepada Jimin. Jimin nampaknya sudah memasang pelet di dirinya. Tapi, bocah begitu mana berani sama yang namanya dukun? Ia masih bingung, apakah Jimin benar-benar suka padanya? Kalau sudah begini terpaksa ia harus menghindarinya sekarang. Karena jika Jimin tahu bahwa ia laki-laki, ia pasti merasa menyesal seumur hidupnya. Ah sudahlah, dia ingin tidur sekarang.

Auth Merica balik lagi qaqaqaqa :"u akhirnya setelah seabad hiatus saya balik lagi nuli ff. btw, yu know sekarang gw dah jadi army 😊 ship kesukaan auth MinYoon, Taejin, Jinkook, VKook, dan Namjin. Ini MinYoon pertama auth, jadi krisarnya para pembaca diperlukan. Thanks udah nungguin auth lama :") /gaadayangnungguelubego

7 Juli 2017

Auth Merica


End file.
